Easy Comb, Easy Go
"Easy Comb, Easy Go" ''("Ni un Pelo de Tonto") ''es el episodio 11.3 de la serie de televisión de Happy Tree Friends. Descripción del Episodio ¡Disco Bear prueba un corte de cabello con el peluquero The Mole! Trama del Episodio Disco Bear se da una ducha y luego se seca el pelo con un gran casco secadora. El humo de la secadora flota hacia el cielo y hace un agujero en la capa de ozono, intensificando los rayos del sol y causando que Toothy, el cartero, se vaporice. Disco Bear sale a la calle para recoger su correo, pero uno de sus cabellos es tocado por la luz del sol. Como resultado, ese cabello se mal quema, angustiando lo. Disco Bear se encuentra con una peluquería donde Mole acaba de afeitar a Lumpy, colocando una toalla sobre su cara. Disco Bear se sienta y espera a que Mole le corte el cabello quemado, pero por desgracia Mole acaba cortando todo su cabello con la excepción de las patillas. Disco Bear huye, gritando por la humillación, mientras que Mole quita la toalla en la cara de Lumpy para revelar que afeitó la piel de la cara de Lumpy. Lumpy se pone algo de loción sobre la herida y da un grito de dolor. Disco Bear corre en pánico hasta que se encuentra con una tienda de pelucas con un afro púrpura en la ventana. Antes de que pueda llegar a ella, de alguna manera. Mime la toma. Petunia y Giggles se ponen a coquetear con él. Disco Bear intenta coquetear con ellas, pero falla, Petunia y Giggles se ríen de él. Disco Bear se aleja solitario. cuando de repente se encuentra con Russell y Sniffles en un puesto de algodón de azúcar. A continuación. Disco Bear, tiene una idea, empuja a Sniffles y asoma la cabeza por la máquina. Su cuero cabelludo se quema con el calor de la máquina, pero está contento con el resultado del afro de algodón de azúcar. Antes de irse, también se prepara un palillo con algodón de azúcar. Él se acerca a una parada de autobús donde se encuentra Nutty, lamiendo una piruleta. Nutty huele el algodón de azúcar y comienza a comer el afro temporal de Disco Bear. Disco Bear huye con miedo, lanzando su bastón de algodón de azúcar, el cual Nutty persigue. Él alcanza a atrapar el algodón en el césped, pero antes de que pueda comerlo, algunos aspersores se encienden y derriten el algodón de azúcar. Nutty se pone triste y desesperado lame el azúcar disuelta en la tierra, cuando de repente un aspersor se clava en su cabeza. La sangre de Nutty despega de la cabeza de los rociadores y salpica a Disco Bear, derritiendo su afro. Disco Bear llora de frustración, cuando Shifty y Lifty le hacen una seña para que se acerque. Los hermanos le muestran una botella de fórmula de crecimiento del cabello, vertiendo la en un perro, al cual inmediatamente le crece el pelo y atrae la atención de una perrita. Disco Bear compra todas las botellas, y la camioneta y se las lleva a casa para probarlas. Desafortunadamente, antes de arrancar, olvida cerrar las puertas traseras de la furgoneta, causando que numerosas botellas caigan por la parte trasera, mientras conduce. Una de las botellas cae sobre la cabeza de Cub, lo que hace que su cabello crezca, alcanzando una altura superior a una valla. Pop, quien está podando arbustos en el otro lado de la valla, corta accidentalmente la parte superior de la cabeza de Cub. A continuación, Disco Bear conduce salvajemente detrás de Flaky, quien conduce lentamente, causando que una botella vuele por la ventana abierta del coche. Sus espinas de repente crecen y empalan a Handy, su pasajero. A continuación, una botella sale de la furgoneta y aterriza en un congelador junto a un banco, donde Cuddles se sienta a beber refrescos. Bebe el tónico para el cabello por error y tose hasta que sus órganos con cabello salen. Más pelo crece dentro de él y finalmente se ahoga hasta la muerte. De vuelta en casa, Disco Bear corre a su cuarto de baño y vierte numerosas botellas de la fórmula de crecimiento de cabello en la bañera y hunde la cabeza. Él camina hacia el espejo y su afro vuelve a crecer rápidamente, para gran satisfacción de Disco Bear. Sin embargo, su ojo comienza a irritarse, al darse cuenta de que un cabello ha brotado en uno de ellos. Él lo saca con un par de pinzas, pero más pelo crece rápidamente en su lugar. Él toma su navaja de afeitar y trata de afeitar el pelo, pero termina afeitando sus ojos también. Se tambalea hacia atrás y cae en la bañera, la cual está llena del tónico capilar. Más tarde, Mole acaba de cortar el pelo de Disco Bear que ahora ha crecido por fuera de todas las ventanas y la puerta de la casa. Disco Bear da su aprobación al trabajo de Mole, al parecer capaz de ver a pesar de la pérdida de sus ojos. Mientras tanto, Lumpy intenta poner un trozo de papel higiénico en su rostro, que rápidamente se llena de sangre. Moraleja "Don't split hairs!" (No dividas los cabellos). Muertes #Toothy es vaporizado luego de que parte de la atmósfera se destruye, haciendo que los rayos del sol aumenten su temperatura y lo maten instantáneamente. #La cabeza de Nutty es atravesada por un rociador. #La cabeza de Cub es cortada a la mitad accidentalmente por Pop. #Handy es empalado por las espinas de Flaky, luego de que a ésta le cayera encima un frasco de la formula de crecimiento de cabello. #Cuddles se bebe un frasco de la formula de crecimiento de cabello, haciendo que crezca cabello dentro de su cuerpo y se asfixie. Heridas #The Mole corta parte de la piel de la cara de Lumpy. Luego Lumpy se pone loción en la herida, haciendo que sufra un terrible dolor. #La cabeza de Disco Bear se quema luego de que mete la cabeza en una máquina de algodón de azúcar. Luego, un cabello crece en uno de sus ojos y termina sacándoselo. Termina creciendo cabello en toda la superficie de sus ojos, por lo que termina cortándoselos. #Cuddles vomita sus órganos luego de que bebe la formula de crecimiento de cabello. Errores #Lumpy es protagonista, pero sólo aparece en la barbería y al final del episodio. #El parche de Russell cambia de lugares varias veces. #La cornamenta de Lumpy cambia de lugares cuando se levanta de la silla en la peluquería de The Mole. #El lunar en la cara de The Mole cambia de lugares varias veces. #Cuando la sangre de Nutty deshace el "cabello" de Disco Bear, las quemaduras de su cabeza desaparecen. #Si uno mira atentamente, se puede ver que Disco Bear ya esta calvo antes de que The Mole le cortara su cabello. #A pesar de que Pop corta la mitad de la cabeza de Cub, el cerebro de Cub permanece intacto. #Disco Bear cierra sus ojos cuando sumerge su cabeza en la formula de crecimiento de cabello, por lo que no podría haberle crecido cabello en los ojos. #El gancho en el pañal de Cub cambia de lugar cuando muere. #Es imposible que todo el cabello de Disco Bear sea cortado con un sólo corte de unas pequeñas tijeras. #Luego de que a Disco Bear le crece cabello en los ojos, deja caer todos los productos que estaban en el baño, estos suenan antes de tocar el suelo y suenan como si se hubieran roto, a pesar de que ninguno de estos son de vidrio, además todos están intactos cuando Disco Bear se resbala. #El cabello quemado de Disco Bear está en la parte superior de su cabellera, pero luego de que The Mole le corta el cabello, su cabello quemado está unido a su cabeza. #Cuddles debería haber muerto luego de escupir sus órganos, ya que entre estos se puede ver un corazón. #Crece un cabello en el ojo derecho de Disco Bear, pero cuando está a punto de sacárselo éste aparece en su ojo izquierdo. #Cuddles se toma toda la formula de crecimiento de cabello, pero no parece notar ningún sabor extraño (al menos hasta que termina el frasco). #No hay sangre en la navaja de The Mole, a pesar de que le corta la cara a Lumpy. #Es imposible que Pop pudiera cortar la cabeza de Cub, la valla es demasiado alta como para alcanzarlo, aún si Cub está de pie. Curiosidades *Fue estrenado junto con "Wingin' It" y "Tongue in Cheek". *Toothy sufre muertes similares en Mime to Five y Stealing the Spotlight. *El tamaño del cerebro de Nutty es diferente al que tiene en Swelter Skelter y Icy You. *Lumpy poniéndose loción y gritando es una referencia a Kevin McAllister de la película "Mi Pobre Angelito". *Extrañamente Lumpy no hizo ninguna reacción de dolor mientras The Mole "afeitaba" su cara. *Además de la botella de loción, aparece una botella de veneno y una botella de pulidor de bolas de bolos en la peluquería. *Esta es una de las pocas veces que Lifty y Shifty hacen dinero honestamente. Aunque es posible que hayan robado la formula de crecimiento de cabello. *Este es uno de los episodios donde un personaje es forzado a lastimarse a sí mismo. Los otros son Flaky en Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya! y Lumpy en Out on a Limb. *Cro-Marmot, Splendid, y Flippy son los únicos personajes que no aparecen en este episodio. *La muerte de Cuddles es similar a la muerte de Pop en la opción '''Corn '''de su Smoochie. *Cuando el algodón de Azúcar de Nutty se derrite, éste tiene la forma de un corazón. *El auto que conduce Flaky es similar al que conduce en Without a Hitch. *La música de fondo que suena mientras Disco Bear se está bañando se puede escuchar durante su Smoochie. *Es irónico que Giggles y Petunia se burlaran de la calvicie de Disco Bear ya que ninguna de las dos tiene cabello. *Es extraño que Disco Bear se comprara una camioneta llena de fórmulas de crecimiento de cabello, pues con haber comprado una sola habría sido suficiente. *Disco Bear es indirectamente responsable por las muertes de este episodio. *La herida de Cuddles cuando escupe sus órganos, es similar a la muerte de Toothy en Peas in a Pod. *Este es el último episodio de la serie TV en el que aparecen Pop y Cub. *Esta es la primera y única vez que Disco Bear esta calvo. Vídeo Parte 1 thumb|center|550 px Parte 2 thumb|center|550px en:Easy Comb, Easy Go Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Serie de TV